1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a window shading device, and more particularly to an automobile sunshade which is adapted for detachably mounting on a window frame of the vehicle without interrupting the operation of the window.
2. Description of Related Arts
Driving in the summer time is a nuisance since the driver directly exposes under the sunlight. Therefore, most of the drivers must turn on the air conditioning in order to set an acceptable climate condition within the interior of the vehicle. However, air conditioning is not cost effective and energy efficient to cool down the interior temperature of the vehicle. Moreover, once the air conditioning is off, the hot air is trapped inside the vehicle. Especially when the driver at the time gets in the vehicle, the driver can feel the heat flowing in front of his or her face. In other words, when the driver gets in the vehicle, he or she feels like putting himself or herself in the oven.
In order to prevent the heat entering into the vehicle, the driver can tint the vehicle window to block the sunlight directly entering into the vehicle so as to prevent the interior temperature of the vehicle from rising by the heat of the sunlight. However, the tinted window of the vehicle is not allowed in some countries due to the safety purpose.
Alternatively, the driver is able to purchase a reflecting panel mounted on the windshield to block the sunlight entering into the interior of the vehicle in such a manner that before the driver leaves the vehicle, the driver can simply place the reflecting panel at an inner side of the windshield. It is a hassle for the driver to put on and take off each reflecting panel every time when the driver leaves and get in the vehicle respectively since a number of reflecting panels must be used to totally shelter all the vehicle windows.
Moreover, the size of each reflecting panel is relatively big for the user to carry and store. Even though the reflecting panel can be overlappedly folded into a compact size, it is annoying for the driver to fold up the reflecting panel into the compact form. In addition, the reflecting panel cannot be used during diving such that it is unreasonable to only block up the sunlight while the driver is not in the vehicle.
Another common sun shelter is used for detachably attaching on the side window of the vehicle to block the heat entering into the vehicle during driving. Accordingly, the sun shelter generally incorporates with a glass suction detachably sucking on the side window such that the driver is able to mount the sun shelter on the corresponding side window to block the sunlight. However, such sun shelter has several drawbacks.
The sucking effect of the sun shelter is weak that the sun shelter is easy to fall off from the side window. Therefore, the driver may merely re-mount the sun shelter on the side window during driving. Thus, when the sun shelter is mounted on the side window in position, the side window cannot be operated. It is because the operation of the side window will cause the sun shelter to be drop off from the side window. In other words, the driver can only select either to open the side window for allowing fresh air entering into the vehicle or to mount the sun shelter on the side window for blocking the sunlight entering into the vehicle. Furthermore, the sun shelter is shaped and sized for fitting a particular size and shape of the side window. Therefore, a smaller size of the sun shelter cannot effectively block the sunlight when it is used for a vehicle having a larger side window. Likewise, a bigger size of the sun shelter cannot be mounted on a smaller side window.